Something Always Brings Me Back To You
by betweenthetrees
Summary: Just when they think they have everything figured out, it disappears just like that. Amy tries to make changes, and she finds out it's harder than it seems. She realizes that everyone else is just as fragile and insecure as she is. Ricky/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story and first on this account. I wrote stories before, but I had to get a new account. This story continues after the episode finale **_**Be My, Be My Baby**_**(after Anne's baby was born). I really liked the season finale, and I've really gotten a better look at how the characters are, and I'm going to try to keep this in character. I hope you like this new story. This first chapter is just to kind of start off the story so not too much happens. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**

**(Sorry for the last scene, but it's relevant to the story.)**

____

When I walked into the nursery that night, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. Looking straight ahead at John, I quickly turned around and brushed my hair out of my face. I stared watchfully ahead and sighed when I realized it was only Ricky. He quickly flashed a small, crooked smile at me and walked forward between me and John's crib.

"You're here late," I told him indifferently. It wasn't until then that I realized how truly tired I was, but it didn't surprise me considering everything that was going on lately. I closed my eyes tightly for a second to restrain from the somnolence, and I sighed and brushed my fingers restlessly through my hair, only to find Ricky looking curiously at me.

As I locked eyes with him, he nonchalantly walked to John's crib and looked down at him as he said simultaneously, "Yeah, that's okay, isn't it?" He carefully reached down and pulled John into his arms and then turned back around to face me. "It's only ten," he informed me.

I nodded with a blank look on my face and sat down in the chair that was in the nursery. I watched him as he held John and after I didn't say anything, Ricky spoke up and said, "Is it weird having two babies in the house?"

I was surprised at the sudden change of subject. I nodded drowsily and said, "Yes, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. We're all going to have to get used to it." As I said this, I was remembering when Ashley and I were talking in my room two weeks ago, the night Robbie was born. I was still looking for those changes I was going to make, and I was hoping that I didn't have to look too far.

I also had a flashback of when Ben was over here, and I actually told him I wanted to get engaged and move in and have sex with him. I wasn't sure why I said that because I wasn't ready to get engaged- I am only in high school. I did hope to marry Ben some day, but at the same time I was having doubts about it. It seems like Ben and I have drifted apart over the past year. I was still worried about what may have happened in Italy; he seemed so different when he came back, and he always looks like he's hiding something.

"Oh, sorry," I suddenly heard someone from behind me. Slightly startled, I turned around and looked towards Ben. He stood there uncomfortable at the doorway, appearing nervous about something. "Is it too late? I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine," I smiled. "I'm kind of tired, but you can come in if you want." I watched him as he slowly walked to the center of the room. I raised an eyebrow at him as he restlessly glanced between Ricky and me.

He looked like he was contemplating walking over to me, but he probably didn't think I wanted him to because I didn't stand up when he came in. I groaned and finally decided to stand up. I stopped in place where I was standing and said tiredly, "Ben, I'm really exhausted. You should probably leave."

"Come on, Amy. I haven't seen you since school yesterday, and you didn't even talk to me," he said calmly.

"I didn't?" I didn't remember that I hadn't talked to him at all yesterday. "Ben, I'm sorry. I thought I talked to you. But you can come back tomorrow. I just don't really feel like seeing anyone right now."

"Ricky gets to stay?," he asked and quickly looked over at Ricky. Ricky looked up at Ben and over at me questionably, both of them waiting for my answer.

"Uh," I managed to say quietly. I looked back and forth between the two of them and was about to say something, but Ricky quickly cut in, "I don't have to, but I can stay here if you want and take care of John. You can go to sleep."

I stared at him and then nodded slowly, wondering if Ben would be jealous. "You don't need to take care of him all night," Ben interrupted us. "He's almost nine months old. He doesn't cry during the night anymore, so why would you need to stay over here?"

He shrugged and simply replied, "Because he's my son."

Ben seemed to grasp the fact and all he did was nod and mumble in a low tone as he turned towards the door, "Yeah, I know." I followed him into the hallway as he walked out the door, and he stopped and stood beside me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Actually," he began, "Th- there was something I wanted to talk to you about before I go.." he trailed off.

"Oh," I said, already realizing what he wanted to talk about. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was about to break up with me. He looked back in the room at Ricky and nervously looked back at me. He looked like it was something he really wanted to get off his chest but didn't have the courage to say it. "It's nothing. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." You mean, break up with me tomorrow.

"Okay, Ben," I said, too tired to bother with it anymore. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya," he whispered, a sad expression suddenly on his face. He leaned in and quickly kissed me. "I love you, Amy." I stared at him and just nodded slightly, and he gave me a small smile and walked down the hall. I froze where I was standing until I heard the quiet click of the front door being shut, the noise seeming so loud in the surprisingly quiet house.

I stood in the hallway, right outside of the nursery. I let myself fall stiffly down to the floor, my knees against my chest, as I stared straight ahead at the wall. I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me, and I barely turned my head to look up at Ricky standing in the doorway.

He looked at me, his face unreadable, as he gently held John in his arms. Then, I studied him closely; he was wearing jeans and a dark T shirt with an unzipped collared jacket, the usual kind of clothes he wore.

"You okay?," he asked calmly. I slowly looked away, feeling embarrassed, as he met my stare.

"I'm fine," I finally managed to say. I groaned as I pulled myself up off the floor and stood a few feet from Ricky. "You know, you don't have to stay over here or anything. John usually sleeps through the night, so you can leave if you want to."

He nodded and said, "I guess I'll see you later then." He smiled a small smile and headed down the hall on his way out the door. I didn't know why, but for some reason I had the urge to chase after him.

_____

Ricky paced down the driveway and to the house beside Amy's, which was Adrian's new house. He stepped up to the front porch and casually turned the doorknob, but he found that it was locked. He knocked on the door and waited, and within only a few seconds the door flew open, Adrian standing there.

"Hey," she said, opening the door wider as he automatically stepped in. Ricky closed the door and grabbed Adrian around the waist, pulling her towards him. "Hey," he mumbled in a low voice right before pressing his lips to hers.

Adrian kissed back, but then tried to pull away as she walked into the living room. They both stood in the center of the room behind the couch; Adrian pushed Ricky off of her and looked straight out the window and said, "Amy's watching us."


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the living room beside the window, holding John, as I stared straight out at Ricky and Adrian. They were both looked steadily back at me; Adrian looked annoyed, but Ricky looked almost completely casual as he had his hand around her waist.

Adrian started pulling Ricky aside, but he just stood there like a statue, like he was in a daze. She was grumbling at him now, and he finally took his glance off of me and looked at her. I turned around only a second after I saw Adrian kissing Ricky again.

I walked slowly down the hallway and through the doorway of the nursery. I carefully set John down in his crib and looked at him admirably and chuckled as he quickly fell asleep. I turned around and walked out the door until I reached my room. I looked up at the clock in my room as soon as I stepped in the room. _12:01. _I usually stayed up later on a Saturday, but lately I've been really tired, more than usual.

I walked over and lay down on the bed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I had all kinds of thoughts running through my head, but the main thought was Ben. Was he actually going to break up with me earlier when he came over? Or was I just being too sensitive?

I also couldn't help but think of when I saw Ricky and Adrian in the living room. I didn't understand why, but it bothered me every time I saw them together. The thought always bothered me- the thought that every time Ricky comes over at night, he had probably just been at Adrian's or was about to go. It wasn't that I was jealous; it just irked me, and I wasn't sure why.

The image kept running clearly and vivid through my mind- me looking through the glass window, and the look Adrian had given me. I closed my eyes tightly to shut out the restless thoughts, and I was asleep within only a minute.

__

_Ricky's POV_

I groggily rolled over in the bed in the morning. I squinted as the sun was beaming through the window as I looked over at Adrian, who was still asleep. I sighed as I quietly stood up from the bed, looking down at my shirt and jeans that were lying on the floor. I quickly slid on my pants first and then my shirt. I looked back over at Adrian again, and I hesitated but headed out the bedroom door.

I shut the front door of Adrian's house on my way out, and I walked down the road to the back of Amy's house. I climbed over the fence and found George outside again, just like he was two weeks ago, before the baby had come. He was squatted down on the concrete, drilling wood. He looked up at me as he saw me casually leaning against the fence, and he said, "Morning."

I wrinkled my eyebrows together and walked towards him and stood only a few feet away from him. He looked awkwardly at me again with a bewildered look on his face. He put down the drill and stood up beside me. "Still confused?" he asked.

_Was I?_ I asked myself. I was quiet for a few seconds as I thought about it. I thought about what I said to George weeks ago, about there being no "heat" with me and Amy. I wasn't exactly sure what I meant by heat, I guess I just meant there was no _spark. _I think George assumed that I meant sex when I said that, and I guess in a way that was true. But whatever.

I still couldn't get what George had said to me out of my head, _"Heat lasts. Even when the love is gone, the heat will still be there." _It made me question anything and completely everything that I do and think and feel. I think that I love Adrian, but I'm not really sure that I'm in love with her. Some times I think I am, but then I just end up getting confused again.

It also seriously made me question whether I liked Amy- you know, in a relationship kind of way. She's usually really hard to deal with, but I don't know.. there's just something about her that's so.. admirable. Something that I've never felt with anyone else before. But, I guess that could just be because she's the mother of my son. I don't know.

I thought I had everything figured out a couple of weeks ago when I told Adrian I loved her. I thought I finally could stop guessing and trying so hard to find some meaning in whatever I'm doing, and then it just disappears. It disappears just like that, and I don't know what to do.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm _deeply_ confused."

He nodded and gestured for me to sit down. I hesitated, but sat down beside him. I could hear the babies, both Robbie _and_ John, crying inside the house. I turned around to see Amy's mom standing in the living room with Robbie, and Amy standing, looking irritated, beside her.

"Maybe you should just take a break from Adrian for a while. And that's _not_ me telling you to get with Amy. Definitely not," he said.

I nodded mostly to myself and mumbled under my breath, "Definitely not." I looked up to his questioning face, but I just ignored it. "I'm gonna go see how Amy's doing. Um_,_ with John and whatever," I added.

I didn't give him time to answer. I jumped up and walked inside, the sound of the crying suddenly becoming so much louder. Amy and Anne both looked at me, but Amy's expression looked annoyed, Anne's looked somewhat relieved.

Amy didn't say anything and walked out of the room and down the hall. I followed close behind her. She went into the nursery and held John, trying to quiet him. I stood across from her, and she stared at me and said, "John's been crying all day. He doesn't even stop when you're here anymore. It's because whenever Robbie cries, John cries. It's impossible to get him to stop, so good luck." I looked at her, confused for a second until she handed me John. Sure, make me deal with him. Not that I mind it or anything.

The second I had John in my arms, he immediately stopped crying. Amy rolled her eyes and grimaced at me. "I don't know why he does that."

"Does what?" I said. And then I realized immediately that after John quit crying, Robbie was completely silent now, too.

"I don't know why he stops crying whenever you hold him. And look! Now Robbie isn't even crying!"

"Eh, it's just lucky timing," I said, and I was about to say more, but we both turned around when we saw Ben standing in the doorway of the nursery.

I nodded once quickly and then headed toward the door. "I guess I should be leaving." And then I looked at Ben as he walked over to Amy, and they both stared at me, so I turned around and walked out the room.

__

_Amy's POV_

"Hey, Ben," I said, sounded exhausted. He had _that_ look on his face again. The same look from yesterday. I almost knew exactly what he was over here for. I hoped it wasn't true, but I had a gut feeling that it was.

"Hi, Amy," he said and, trying to smile, he failed instantly and frowned. He hesitated, but then spoke slowly. "You know when I said that there was something I needed to talk to you about last night?"

I nodded and said, reluctantly, "Yep."

He took a deep breath. "Well-"

"You're breaking up with me," I cut him off. I already knew exactly what he was going to say; I didn't really want to sit through it all. I just wanted him to get it over with and get out of here. For good. If that's the way he feels, then he might as fell get out now.

Hesitantly, he nodded. "It isn't that I don't love you. Because I really do. There's just no.." he trailed off, like he was having a hard time thinking of something.

"Heat?" I offered.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. He sighed. "Let's just see how it works for us to be apart for just a while. It's not goodbye. I don't want us to ignore each other. That isn't what I want at all. I want to be friends with you at least. A best friend. Forever. And I love you, and there's no doubt about that, but.. I need more.."

"I know," I said as I rolled my eyes. "You need sex," I grumbled.

"It's not that. I just need more than.. this. I don't know. I need to figure things out."

"Okay, okay, I understand," I said slowly. And it was just then that I realized tears were starting to well up into my eyes. I didn't want Ben to see that I was crying. "You should go, Ben. Please go."

"Amy.."

"No," I said. "I'm fine. Really. Just leave. I need to figure out things, too. Leave!" I closed my eyes and waited until I heard his footsteps as he walked out and muttered "_I love you_" behind him. I opened my eyes again when he was finally gone, and then I saw my dad walking into the room.

"Hey, Ames," he said.

I waved slightly. "Hi, Dad. Did you hear everything?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'm sorry, Ames. I didn't know that you and Ben were having.. problems. He told me everything was fine. But I guess I did sense that something was up with him that day, but I just didn't realize he was going to br-"

"I'm fine. Can we just not talk about it? Please?"

When I saw him chuckle, I grimaced. "What is so funny?"

He shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just what you said to Ben.."

"Dad!" I yelled at him. "What? How is what I said to Ben funny? I thought you were feeling all sorry for me, and now you're mocking me! What is it?" I scowled again. I couldn't believe that he was laughing at me.

"No, no, Ames! I'm not laughing at you! It's just something that you said that kind of.. set me off."

The scowl that was on my face was replaced with a look of confusion.

"When.. when Ben said that he needed _more_, and you suggested the word "heat" for him. Well, um, that kind of set me off, because.. the other day when I was talking to Ricky, we were talking, and well.." He stopped as he was talking through his laughs, but he continued, still laughing after every few words. "We were actually talking about you. Not badly, of course. But he said.. he said that there was no _heat_."


End file.
